Кен Канеки/Галерея
kaneki_01.png|Дизайн Канеки в аниме. kaneki_02.png|Дизайн Канеки в аниме. Kaneki 1.png|Канеки спорит с Хидэ. Kaneki noticing that Rize reads the same novel.png|Канеки замечает, что Ризе читает такой же роман. Kaneki waking up in the hospital.png|Пробуждение Канеки в госпитале. Kaneki with an eyepatch.png|Канеки с глазной повязкой. Nishio beating Kaneki.png|Нишио избивает Канеки. Kaneki piercing Nishio.png|Канеки пронзает Нишио. Kaneki showing his kagune.png|Канеки демонстрирует кагуне. Young Kaneki.png|Канеки в детстве. Kaneki practicing eating human food.png|Канеки пытается съесть людскую пищу. Shuu breaking Kaneki's arm.png|Шу ломает руку Канеки. Kaneki putting his mask for the first time.png|Канеки впервые надевает маску. Kaneki ready to fight.png|Канеки готов в бою. Kaneki biting Amon.png|Канеки кусает Амона. Kaneki vs Amon.png|Канеки против Амона. Kaneki asking Amon to escape in order to not eat him.png|Канеки просит Амона убегать, чтоб он не съел его. Kaneki loses control of his Kagune.png|Канеки теряет контроль над кагуне. Kaneki attacking Yomo.png|Канеки атакует Йомо. Yamori beating up Kaneki.png|Ямори избивает Канеки. Yamori piercing Kaneki with his Kagune.png|Ямори пронзает Канеки своим кагуне. Kaneki accepting being a ghoul.png|Канеки принимает в себе гуля. Kaneki telling it's his turn.png|Канеки заявляет о своей очереди атаковать. Kaneki fighting with Yamori.png|Сражение Канеки с Ямори. Kaneki fighting with Yamori2.png|Сражение Канеки с Ямори. Kaneki cutting Yamori's kakuja arm.png|Канеки отсекает какуджа-руку Ямори. Kaneki2 01.png|Боевой костюм Канеки в аниме. Kaneki2 02.png|Дизайн Канеки в аниме (2 сезон). Regeneratyon Kaneki im anime.png|Регенерация Канеки в аниме. Kaneki Kagune Root A.png|Кагуне Канеки (2 сезон). Kaneki_Kakuja_Anime.png|Маска какуджа Канеки в аниме. Kaneki's kakuja root A.png|Какуджа кагуне Канеки в аниме. Kaneki eats Arata Proto.png|Канеки ест куски Араты Прото. ---- Ken Kaneki.png|Изначальный дизайн Канеки Ken Kaneki2.png|Канеки после пыток Ямори Shironeki_smile.png|Канеки после пыток Ямори Kaneki-eyepatch.jpg|Канеки с глазной повязкой Kaneki's-kakugan.jpg|Односторонний какуган Канеки Kaneki Original Kagune.png|Кагуне Канеки Kaneki's-mask.jpg|Маска Канеки Kensuit.png|Боевой костюм Канеки Ken Kaneki TG manGa.png|Маска Канеки Kaneki's Kakuja Mask.png|"Третий глаз" Канеки (первая маска какуджа) Kaneki's_Kakuja_Mask_Sideview.png|Маска какуджа (вид сбоку) Kaneki's incomplete Kakuja Kagune.png|Незавершенный какуджа кагуне Канеки Kaneki's Jason mask.jpg|Канеки в маске Джейсона Kaneki's Final Kakuja Mask.png|Окончательная маска какуджа Канеки Kaneki's Kagune.png|Нестабильный кагуне Канеки Kaneki-regenerating.jpg|Регенерация Канеки One-Shot_Masked_Kaneki.png|Маска Канеки в Oneshot Oneshot Kaneki.jpg|Канеки в Oneshot Ghoul Kaneki with his mask.jpg|Канеки решает съесть Шинохару в Oneshot Sasaki Haise re manga.png|Сасаки Хайсе Sasaki_1.png|Первое появление Сасаки HaiseKagune.png|Сасаки выпускает кагуне Haise Yukimaru.png|Куинке Сасаки Younger Haise.png|Сасаки Хайсе в юности Sasaki getting a Mado Punch.png|Сасаки получает от Акиры "Удар Мадо" Sasarious.png|Сасарьезность Haise Sasaki Kaneki Ken Dream.png|"Некто" беседует с Сасаки в его сне. Kaneki-Sasako.png|Сасаки притворяется девушкой. Sasaki_saves_Mutsuki.png|Сасаки спасает Муцуки. Takizawa attacking Sasaki.png|Такидзава нападает на Сасаки. Sasaki pierce Takizawa.png|Хайсе пронзает Сейдо своим кагуне. Takizawa cut off Sasaki's kagune.png|Такидзава отсекает кагуне Сасаки. Takizawa strangles Sasaki.png|Такидзава душит Сасаки. ---- OP01-01.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel OP01-15.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel OP01-25.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel OP01-26.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel Munou.png|Канеки в опенинге Munō ED01-01.png|Канеки в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 1) ED02-08.png|Канеки в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 2) ED02-01.jpg|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku ---- Characharge 1.jpg|Чехол Charmstrap 1.jpg|Подвеска Keychain 1.jpg|Брелок Pen 1.jpg|Ручка Canbadge 1.jpg|Значок Special Illustration Calendar 2015 Front.png|Календарь на 2015 год (спереди) Special Illustration Calendar 2015 01-02.png|Календарь на 2015 год Special Illustration Calendar 2015 11-12.pn.png|Календарь на 2015 год ---- Illustration 1.jpg Illustration 2.jpg Illustration 3.jpg Illustration 11.jpg Illustration 16.jpg Illustration 17.jpg Category:Галерея